Siempre te amaré
by SoraHyuuga
Summary: Tamao recuerda los momentos que pasó con su antigua compañera, Arashi Haruka
1. La compañera de Tamao

**Capitulo 1**

**La compañera de Tamao**

Era un día de otoño. Una chica de cabello largo recogido en un moño de color azul y mirada violeta, miraba a través de la ventana pensativa.

-Tamao ¡Hoy si que iremos a ver las hojas rojas del otoño! –Dijo feliz una chica de coleta color marrón rojizo, al igual que sus ojos.

-Hai –Dijo sonriendo la chica de mirada violeta.- ¡Iré a preparar las cosas! –Dijo juntando las manos y hiendo a preparar su almuerzo.

Mientras la peliazul preparaba las cosas, Nagisa se fijo en una foto encima de la mesa de su compañera, así que se acercó disimuladamente para observar la foto.

En ella, salía Tamao, parecía mucho más pequeña. Con ella había un muchacho de cabello corto negro al igual que sus ojos, estaba abrazado de la peliazul. Pero se fijo que Chikaru, más niña, estaba abrazando felizmente al muchacho.

-Vaya… Que atractivo –Susurró Nagisa.

-Querrás decir 'atractiva' –Dijo divertida Tamao tras ella.

-¡¿Nani?! ¡¿Es una chica?! –Se escandalizo viendo detenidamente a la ojinegra.

-Siempre llevaba pantalones y cabello corto –Dijo cogiendo la foto cariñosamente.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó intrigada Nagisa.- Parecéis más niñas tú y Chikaru

Tamao le sonrió tristemente, cosa que extraño a Nagisa.

-Te contaré mientras miramos las hojas rojas y merendamos ¿Te parece? –Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Hai!

Ambas salieron de la habitación, para salir de la escuela, en medio de un pequeño jardín, rodeadas de árboles con hojas rojas. Las hojas caían lentamente, Nagisa parecía feliz, pero Tamao miraba las hojas tristemente. Nagisa se percató de esa mirada, pero decidió no preguntar, pero después de un gran rato en silencio, Tamao seguía con la mirada perdida y triste.

-¿Qué te ocurre Tamao? –Preguntó preocupada.

-Me trae muchos recuerdos esta estación… -Dijo tristemente.

Nagisa la miró preocupada, Tamao se percató de la mirada de su acompañante, para sonreírle dulcemente.

-Ella se llamaba Haruka Aráis y fue mi compañera de habitación hasta que… -Miró a un árbol tristemente.- Falleció

La pelirroja abrió los ojos de par en par.

-L-Lo siento… No debí preguntar quien era… -Dijo bajando la vista.

Tamao negó con la cabeza para sonreírle.

-Fue mi compañera desde primero hasta que murió… Desgraciadamente murió el mismo año que la otra Etoile

-¡Tamao! ¿Por qué me lo sigues contando? Te harás daño –Dijo preocupada.

Tamao volvió a negar con la cabeza para mirarla fijamente a los ojos y sonreírle.

-Pero quiero que tú lo sepas –Dijo sonriendo.

Nagisa la miró no muy convencida, para respirar hondo y mirarla a los ojos.

-Me dijiste que no tenías compañera de habitación hasta que llegué yo…

-Hai… Pero me refería después de su muerte… La gente creía que nadie podía llenar el hueco que dejó en mi corazón –Le explicó acercándose la mano a su pecho.

-Y Chikaru-san… -Dijo Nagisa mirando a la foto.

-Haruka-kun y Chikaru-san eran primas lejanas, por eso sus apellidos no coinciden

Nagisa se sorprendió a tal noticia. Tamao miró tristemente al cielo para después sonreír a su acompañante.

-¿Nos vamos a nuestra habitación? Se nos hizo tarde muy pronto, y como lleguemos tarde nos castigarán

-Hai –Dijo levantándose.

Ambas recogieron sus cosas para dirigirse a su escuela, durante el camino hasta llegar a su habitación, estuvieron en silencio todo el rato, cual incomodaba a Nagisa, pero decidió respetar ese silencio.

-Me voy a duchar –Dijo sonriente Tamao para acercarse a su compañera.- ¿Te quiere duchar conmigo?

-¡¿Nani?! –Esta se sonrojó violentamente.

Tamao rió tímidamente.

-Se me olvidó que tu ya tenías a tu Shizuma-sama –Dijo guiñándole un ojo y entrando en el baño.

Dicho eso, Nagisa se puso más roja aún. En el baño, Tamao estaba en la ducha, notando como las gotas de agua rozaban delicadamente su piel, mientras que notaba como solitariamente caía una lágrima rozando su mejilla izquierda.

-Parece que aún no he superado tu muerte… Haruka-kun… -Susurró tristemente.

&&&

Chikaru estaba ordenando su habitación, ya que era individual. Sin querer, se le cayó una caja de su armario, cayéndose encima de ella.

-¡Ouch! –Se quejó tocándose la cabeza.- Vaya… Que desorden… -Suspiró levantándose

Al levantarse, se dio cuenta que estaba pisando algo.

-¿Eh? ¿Y esto? –Se preguntó cogiendo lo que estaba pisando.

Al cogerlo y fijarse lo que era, se le abrieron los ojos de par en par para abrazar cariñosamente al objeto.

-Hace tanto que nos dejaste… Haruka… -Susurró sonriendo y con ojos vidriosos.

&&&

El sol traspasaba entre las cortinas, tocando las caras de Tamao y Nagisa, haciendo que se despertaran.

Tamao se despertó felizmente abriendo las cortinas del todo.

-Venga Nagisa, levanta –Dijo cariñosamente.

-¿Ya es de día? –Dijo perezosamente.

-Hai, venga –Dijo quitándole la sábana.

Nagisa se cayó de la cama al intentar engancharse a la sábana. Tamao rió divertida.

-No hace gracia –Se quejó la pelirroja masajeándose la cabeza.

Tamao volvió a reír para coger su uniforme y meterse en el baño. Nagisa la miró confusa para mirar al cielo.

-_"Me gustaría saber más cosas de su antigua compañera…"_ –Pensó.

Al estar vestidas, ambas salieron corriendo por los pasillos directas a clase.

-¡Tamao! ¡Corre! ¡Llegaremos tarde! –Chillaba la pelirroja.

-Ya lo sé –Decía tranquilamente.

Ambas llegaron respirando agitadamente, viendo como su profesora aún no había llegado.

-¡Uf! Menos mal –Suspiró Nagisa.

-Tuvisteis suerte –Dijo una voz femenina tras ellas.

-¡Sensei! –Exclamaron ambas.

Su profesora les sonrió señalándoles que se sentaran en sus sitios; ambas obedecieron. El día pasaba lentamente, mientras pasaba, Nagisa notaba como Tamao miraba triste a la mesa todo el rato.

El día pasó y las clases también, Nagisa se acercó silenciosamente a su mejor amiga.

-¿Estás bien Tamao-chan? –Preguntó preocupada.

-¿Eh? Hai –Dijo sonriéndole para levantarse.- Me voy a mi club, espérame en la habitación por favor –Dijo haciendo una reverencia para irse.

-Tamao…

Nagisa caminaba ausente por los pasillos, hasta que se chocó con alguien.

-¡G-Gomen Nashai! –Se disculpó la chica.

-No te preocupes –Dijo una voz dulce que le sonó.

Al levantar la vista, se encontró con una chica de cabello largo negro y ojos miel.

-¡Chikaru-san! –Exclamó la pelirroja.

Antes esa reacción, la pelinegra rió divertida.

-Etto… -Bajó la mirada tristemente.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –Le preguntó preocupada.

-Me gustaría saber todo –Dijo mirándola a los ojos.- Quiero saber desde que llegó tu prima hasta que…

-¿Haruka Arashi-chan?

-Hai

Chikaru le sonrió para girarse.

-Sígueme

Nagisa asintió para seguir a la pelinegra, hasta llegar a su habitación individual.

-Haruka-chan llegó nueva en primer curso –Le dijo la pelinegra dándole una taza de té.

-Gracias –Dijo cogiendo la taza.

Chikaru se sentó al lado de la pelirroja dando un sorbo a su té.

-No sé como empezó… Haruka-chan y Tamao-san… Pero mi prima y yo, a pesar de ser familiares lejanas, estábamos muy unidas, tanto que… -Apretó levemente la taza con ambas manos.- Me enamoré de ella

-¡¿Nani?! –Nagisa abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Pero no era correspondido –Le sonrió.- Ella amaba a Tamao, y Tamao amaba a Haruka-chan

Nagisa la miró confusa.

-¿Cómo era ella? –Preguntó interesada.

-Nunca hacía caso a nuestra directora –Rió levemente al recordar algo.- Siempre iba detrás de ella para que se pusiera el uniforme que lleváis vosotras –Le señaló su uniforme.

Nagisa miró su uniforme extrañada.

-Haruka siempre iba con pantalones, lo único que llevaba igual era la parte de arriba

-Que chica tan rara –Susurró.

-Nunca le gustaron los vestidos, faldas o llevar el cabello largo –Dio un sorbo a su bebida.- Eso ponía de los nervios a nuestra directora

-Vaya… -Miró distraídamente a la mesa de Chikaru, viendo la misma foto que tenía Tamao.

Chikaru se percató de eso, así que se levantó para cogerlo y mirarlo cariñosamente.

-Siempre se consideró un pájaro enjaulado, al no poder hacer ejercicio

-¿Eh? –Le miró confusa.

-Haruka tenía prohibido hacer esfuerzos físicos –Acarició la foto, justamente la cara de su prima.- Amaba el atletismo, correr y ser uno con el viento… -Acarició los labios de su prima, para volver a poner la foto encima de su mesa y girarse sonriente a Nagisa.- Solo se que vino nueva como compañera de habitación de Tamao… Al cabo de un mes me enteré y la fui a visitar –Se acercó a la pelirroja para sentarse a su lado.- Durante ese mes… No sé que pasó… Pero creo que Tamao te lo explicará encantada, aunque le duela recordarlo

Nagisa se quedó callada mirando tristemente a su taza.

-Se hace tarde –Dijo la pelinegra mirando la ventana.- Será mejor que vuelvas a tu habitación, puede que Tamao se preocupe –Le sonrió.

-Hai y muchas gracias –Hizo una reverencia para irse de la habitación.

Nagisa, al abrir la puerta de su habitación, notó como alguien la abrazaba.

-¿Tamao-chan?

-¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupada

-Gomen Nashai, estaba hablando con Chikaru-san –Sonrió rascándose la cabeza.

Tamao suspiró.

-¿Quieres saber la historia de Haruka?

-¿Eh? –La miró confundida, para después asentir tímidamente.

Tamao se sentó en su cama, mientras que Nagisa se sentaba en la suya para estar frente a frente de su compañera.

-Todo empezó el primer día de primero…

Continuará………

Tamao explica a su mejor amiga los momentos que tuvo con su antigua compañera de habitación.

Espero k os guste esta historia

**Haruka-** Ala

**Arashi- **Tormenta


	2. Arashi Haruka

**Capitulo 2**

**Arashi Haruka**

-Me pregunto como será esa tal Arashi Haruka –Se dijo la peliazul.

-¡Tamao-chan! –Dijeron dos voces tras ella.

La peliazul se giró para encontrarse a dos chicas. La primera era alta de cabello melena lila y mirada azul claro, la segunda era más bajita que la otra, con cabello largo recogido en dos trenzas color marrón y mirada rojiza.

-Buenos días Chihaya-chan, Mizushima-chan –Saludó educadamente la peliazul.

-¿Ya conociste a tu compañera? –Preguntó intrigada Chihaya.

-No, viene hoy de otra escuela, así que iré a buscarla o la esperaré pacientemente en la habitación –Dijo sonriendo.

Las dos chicas se miraros para sonreír a la peliazul.

-Creo que es mejor que la esperes –Dijo Mizushima.- Así tendrás las cosas listas

Tamao asintió feliz.

-Vamos a clases, antes de que lleguemos tarde y nos riñan

-Hai –asintieron ambas.

Las horas pasaban rápido y Tamao cada vez estaba más emocionada y nerviosa por conocer a su compañera, hasta que las clases acabaron.

-Avisaré a mi club que no podré ir –Se dijo la peliazul recogiendo las cosas.

Salió corriendo de su aula para acercarse a una chica más mayor que ella. Era de cabello largo verdoso y ojos azul claro.

-¡Midori-san!

-Hola Tamao-chan –Le sonrió.

-Gomen Nashai –Hizo una reverencia.- Pero hoy no podré ir al club

-Tranquila, hoy viene tu nueva compañera ¿No?

-Hai

-La he visto antes entrar a la sala de la directora –Dijo sonriéndole.

-¿Cómo es? –Preguntó la peliazul juntando sus manos y sonriendo ampliamente.

-Mmmm –Puso un dedo en su barbilla pensativa.- No te lo diré –Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Por qué? –Abrió los ojos como platos.

-Te lo dejo como una sorpresa –Le puso una mano en su hombro.- Pero si que te puedo decir que es muy guapa –Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Tamao se ruborizó levemente, para sonreír a su acompañante para hacerle una reverencia.

-Me voy a preparar las cosas

-De acuerdo

Ambas se despidieron. Tamao, al llegar a su habitación, se puso a limpiar y a arreglar las cosas. Hasta que fue anocheciendo.

-¡Uf! –Se quitó el sudor de su frente.- Está todo listo –Se dijo mirando la habitación orgullosa.

Escuchó como picaban a la puerta.

-Voy –Dijo abriendo la puerta.

Al abrirla, se encontró con un muchacho algo más bajito que ella. Tenía el cabello corto negro, al igual que sus ojos. La peliazul, al ver sus ojos, pensó que parecían dos bellas perlas negras.

-¿Eres Suzumi Tamao? –Preguntó educadamente.

-H-Hai

-Encantada, desde hoy seré tu compañera de habitación –Hizo una reverencia.- Me llamo Arashi Haruka

-E-Encantada, pero… -La miró fijamente, para ver como iba con pantalones largos color negro y una camisa blanca.

Haruka se percató de eso, para suspirar y rascarse la nuca.

-Si, parezco un muchacho, lo sé

-¿Eh? Yo no… -Puso una mano en su boca sonrojada.

Haruka le sonrió para pasar.

-No pasa nada, todo el mundo me confunde, tampoco es que me moleste

-Bueno… Coge la cama que desees –Dijo sonriendo.

-Sino te importa, me quedaré con esta –Dijo sentándose en la cama del lado izquierdo.

-Tranquila, no me importa –Le sonrió amablemente para sentarse en la otra cama.- Pero antes… -Sacó un metro.- Tenemos que cogerte las medidas para tu uniforme

Haruka la miró confusa, para después reír divertida.

-Tranquila, ya encargué un uniforme, mañana tengo que ir a recogerlo –Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Tamao se sonrojó levemente.

-¿También estoy en tu clase Sujumi-san?

-Llámame Tamao por favor –Le sonrió.- Y si, iremos a la misma clase

-Espero que me ayudes a integrarme a esta escuela Tamao-san

-Hai –Le sonrió dulcemente.- Si te parece… Mañana te enseño la escuela, ya que mañana es domingo y es fiesta

-Te estoy muy agradecida –Hizo una reverencia.

-Tranquila, no hace falta que me lo agradezcas tanto

Haruka le sonrió tiernamente, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

-B-Bueno… Es hora de dormir, sino la directora nos castigará si nos ve despiertas –Dijo mirando su reloj.

-¿Es que hay normas hasta para dormir? –Se sorprendió.

-Hai

Ambas apagaron las luces para irse a dormir. Haruka se durmió enseguida, pero Tamao miraba pensativa al techo, para después mirar a su compañera.

-_"Creo que será divertido estar con ella"_ –Se sonrió para sí para girarse y quedarse dormida.

Al día siguiente, Tamao y Haruka fueron s coger el uniforme de la pelinegra.

-Aquí tiene Haruka-chan –Dijo la chica dándole una bolsa con el uniforme.

-Arigatou

-¿De verdad vas a ir así? La directora te reñirá –Dijo preocupada la peliazul.

Haruka le sonrió ampliamente.

-Vayamos a ver como me va el uniforme –Le guiñó un ojo para entrar a la habitación.

Tamao entró tras ella para cerrar la puerta. Haruka se puso el uniforme, haciendo que Tamao se le cayera una gota en la nuca, para después sonrojarse levemente.

Haruka llevaba unos pantalones largos color negro, con una camisa parecida a la de la peliazul. Realmente parecía un muchacho.

-¡Te queda genial Haruka-chan! –Juntó las manos emocionada.

-Gracias –Le sonrió.

-Pero tendrás problemas por ir así –Dijo preocupada.

-Por eso mismo voy así –Sonrió de oreja a oreja.- Simplemente para ser diferente a las demás –Le guiñó un ojo.

-Ya pero…

-No te preocupes –Le cogió la mano.- Vamos, tengo que conocer la escuela –Dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo.

Tamao se ruborizó al sentir la mano de la pelinegra. La mañana y la tarde pasaban; Tamao le enseñaba la escuela y a sus amigas a la pelinegra. Hasta que le enseñó la sala de música, ahí, Haruka se quedó hipnotizada viendo un piano que había.

-¿Te ocurre algo Haruka-chan? –Preguntó preocupada Tamao.

La pelinegra no contestó, para ir acercándose lentamente al piano. Al acercarse, lo acarició cariñosamente, para sentarse y comenzar a tocar.

Tamao se quedó quieta, mirando a su acompañante y escuchando la canción que tocaba la pelinegra. Primero empezaba lento y tranquilo para comenzar a ser intranquilo, parecía trasmitir dolor.

Cuando acabó de tocar pudo escuchar como alguien aplaudía.

-Tocas de maravilla –Le sonrió.- ¿Has estado estudiando piano?

Haruka desvió sus ojos al teclado triste, para rozarlos y tocar una tecla.

-Me enseñó mi madre –Dijo sonriendo tristemente.

-Pues te enseñó bien, de seguro que también toca de maravilla –Hizo brillar sus ojos violetas.

-Si, me gustaba escuchar sus melodías –Suspiró para levantarse y sonreír a la peliazul.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Hai

Continuará………

Tamao comienza a conocer poco a poco a Haruka, pasando así un mes y descubriendo un secreto.

**Midori-** Verde


	3. Secretos y Familia

**Capitulo 3**

**Secretos y Familia**

El sol traspasaba las cortinas, la peliazul notaba que los rayos del sol tocaban delicadamente su cara, para después notar una sombra tapar su rostro. Así que fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con dos ojos negros.

-¡Uah! –Se asustó.

-Buenos días dormilona

-B-Buenos días –Tartamudeó la peliazul.

Haruka se echó a un lado permitiendo que su compañera se levantara.

-¿Cuánto hace que estás levantada? –Preguntó intrigada la peliazul.

-Hace una hora –Sonrió.

-Parece que te gusta madrugar –Sonrió dulcemente la peliazul.- Bueno, me iré a vestir ¿Vale? –Dijo entrando al baño.

Haruka se sentó en su cama mirando inquieta la puerta del baño. Ya había pasado una semana desde que llegó a esa escuela, y sinceramente, se sentía bien estando al lado de su compañera.

Rato después, Tamao salió del baño, ya vestida con su uniforme.

-¿Nos vamos? –Sonrió.

-Hai

Haruka cogió su mochila y la de su compañera, haciendo que está se le quedara mirando.

-No hace falta que lleves mi mochila –Dijo tímidamente la peliazul.

-Tranquila, es que quiero llevártelo –Le sonrió.- ya que a lo mejor tengamos que correr

-¿Eh? –La miró confundida.

La pelinegra sonrió de oreja a oreja para abrir la puerta. Al abrirla, se encontró con una mujer mayor, llevando un vestido igual que la peliazul. Tenía los brazos cruzados y con otro uniforme en sus manos.

-Arashi Haruka ¡Es una falta de respeto que lleves otro tipo de uniforme! –Riñó la mujer.

-Por eso te dije que tendríamos que correr –Dijo Haruka cogiendo la mano de su compañera.- 1, 2 y…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Haruka cogió en brazos a Tamao y comenzó a correr.

-¡Arashi! –Chilló la mujer corriendo tras ella.

-Si que corre la vieja –Susurró la pelinegra apretando el paso.

Tamao no decía nada, simplemente reía ligeramente, cogiéndose fuertemente a la pelinegra.

Las tres llegaron a un parque, donde Haruka dejó las mochilas y a Tamao al suelo y ella se subía a un árbol.

-¡Arashi! ¡Baja de ahí! –Chillaba la mujer al ver como la pelinegra esta sentada en una rama.

-¡Bajaré cuando vea que ese vestido desaparezca! –Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡Baja ahora mismo! –Exclamaba la directora del colegio.

-No

-¡Que bajes!

-No

Mientras ambas discutían, Tamao miraba divertida la escena, esa chica le hacía reír, estaba claro que con ella no se iba a aburrir.

-Haruka-chan, vamos a llegar tarde –Dijo la peliazul amablemente.

-Vale –Dijo saltando de la rama y cayendo de pie.

-Señorita, tú no te vas hasta que te pongas el verdadero uniforme

-Hablemos más tarde ¡Llegaremos tarde! –Dijo cogiendo las mochilas y cogiendo en brazos a Tamao para salir corriendo.

La directora abrió los ojos de par en par para suspirar y sonreír.

-Creo que animará el ambiente del colegio

Haruka dejó al suelo a la peliazul para respirar cansadamente.

-Parece que no nos sigue –Dijo secándose el sudor.

-Creo que deberías apuntarte al club de atletismo –Dijo divertida.

-¿Hay un club de atletismo? –Preguntó emocionada.

-Hai

-¡Que pena! No me podré apuntar –Dijo dándole una patada al suelo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Por cosas personales –Le dijo sonriendo mientras se rascaba la nuca.- Bueno, vayamos a clase –Dijo cogiéndole de la mano y caminando hacia el aula.

Tamao la miraba confusa ¿Por qué no podía? Pensaba confusa durante todo el día. Durante el día, los días y las semanas que pasaban como segundos, la peliazul seguía con la misma intriga, pero prefería no preguntarle nada, ya que pensaba que podía molestarle.

Ya había pasado una semana, nada había cambiado, Haruka seguía tan energética como siempre e intentando huir del verdadero uniforme de la escuela. Tamao se divertía mucho con ella, pero no entendía porque estaba tan a gusto con ella.

Cada vez que estaba con ella se ponía nerviosa o tartamudeaba muy seguido y, cada vez que la veía con otra persona, sentía como la rabia se apoderaba de ella, sintiendo ganas de apartar a su compañera de habitación a todas las chicas que la admiraban y suspiraban por ella.

Tamao estaba sentada en su escritorio, escribiendo un poema para su club.

"_¿Qué es esto lo que siento?_

_Me siento atraída por tus ojos_

_Negros como una perla negra,_

_Siento como mi corazón acelera_

_Cada vez que estoy a tu lado,_

_Siento como la rabia se apodera_

_De mi cada vez que te veo_

_Con otra persona que no sea conmigo_

_¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Me has embrujado?_

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué siento todo esto?_

_Son tantas sensaciones lo que siento…_

_Por las noches sueño contigo…_

_Sueño que me abrazas_

_Y me dices que me amas_

_Cuando me dices eso_

_Siento como una gran felicidad_

_Recorre mi cuerpo y tengo_

_Ganas de besarte_

_Y de corresponderte._

_Pero es imposible…_

_No es real, simplemente_

_Un mero sueño_

_Que nunca se hará realidad…_

_Al pensar eso_

_Siento como una gran tristeza_

_Me invade y tengo ganas de huir_

_Y alejarme de este mundo_

_Y no volver a sentir esto por ti._

_Porqué me acabo de dar cuenta_

_De que te amo."_

La peliazul suspiró para dejar el bolígrafo encima de la mesa y mirar a través de la ventana tristemente. Pensaba en el poema que había escrito, era verdad, se había enamorado de su compañera.

Era tan energética, tenía un espíritu con ganas de vivir, un alma que lucha por seguir adelante y no rendirse. Le encantaba tanto ese cabello corto negro liso y sus hermosos ojos negros que la hipnotizaban.

El ruido de la puerta hizo que saliera de su mente y mirara hacia la muchacha que había acabado de llegar.

-¡Uf! Que pesada llega a ser la directora –Se quejó la pelinegra rascándose la nuca.

-¿Te ha vuelto a insistir que te pongas el uniforme? –Le preguntó la peliazul acercándose ella.

-Hai –Asintió.- Pero me gusta llevarle la contraria –Sonrió satisfecha.- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? –Le preguntó.

-Escribiendo un poema para mi club

-¿El club de escritura?

-Hai

-Déjame leerlo

-¿Eh? ¡NO! No está acabado –Se alteró sonrojándose.

-Bueno, necesitarás opiniones ¿No? –Dijo acercándose a la mesa de su compañera y cogiendo la hoja.

Tamao juntaba las manos nerviosa mientras miraba como su compañera leía su poema seriamente. Al acabar, Haruka dejó la hoja en la mesa, ante ese acto, Tamao se puso más nerviosa, así que bajó la mirada al suelo para no ver el rostro de su compañera.

-Eres una gran escritora –Escuchó la peliazul para mirarla sorprendida.- Algún día me tienes que hacer uno, porque me a encantado –Le dijo sonriendo.

Ante ese comentario, Tamao se sonrojó levemente y le sonrió emocionada.

-¡Claro! Cuando tenga que hacer otro poema te lo dedicaré a ti

Haruka asintió sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Me voy a la ducha –Dijo acariciándole la cabeza y entrando al baño.

Tamao posó su mano derecha a su pecho, dirigido a donde estaba su corazón, totalmente sonrojada. Dio una vuelta para dejarse caer en la cama boca-arriba, mirando feliz al techo.

Mientras tanto, en la escuela LeRim, una chica de ojos miel y cabello largo liso negro, caminaba por los pasillo de su escuela.

-¡Chikaru-chan! –Chillaron dos chicas.

Una de las dos chicas era bajita con dos coletas de color naranja igual que sus ojos grandes, la segunda era algo más alta que ella, era de cabello verde recogido en dos moños tenía los ojos color miel y llevaba gafas.

-Hola Kizuna y Remon –Saludó sonriente la pelinegra.

-¡Noticias! ¡Noticias! –Chillaba alegre Kizuna.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué noticias? –Preguntaba curiosa.

-¿Te acuerdas que siempre nos hablas de tu prima lejana? –Le preguntó la peliverde.

-¿Haruka-chan?

-¡Hai! –Asintió hiperactiva la pelinaranjada.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? –Preguntó ya algo curiosa.

-¡Hace ya un mes que vino a la escuela de Miatre! ¡La hemos visto esta mañana con la directora! –Dijeron las dos chicas emocionadas.

Chikaru abrió los ojos sorprendida para juntar sus manos y sonreír felizmente.

-¿De verdad? ¿Sabéis donde puede estar ahora? –Preguntaba intentando no demostrar su alegría.

Ambas chicas se miraron para sonreír a su amiga.

-Lo más seguro que esté aún con la directora o esté en su habitación –Dijo la peliverde.

-Vale, gracias –Agradeció dando una reverencia para salir corriendo.

Corría emocionada por toda la escuela Miatre. Buscaba y buscaba, pero no la encontraba, pero aún así no perdía la esperanza y seguía corriendo sin parar.

-_"¡Ha vuelto! ¡Ha vuelto! Después de cinco años sin verla ¡Ha vuelto!"_ –Pensaba emocionada mientras abría una puerta.

Al abrirla, se encontró a Haruka sentada en su cama con una toalla en la cabeza. Al abrir la puerta tan de repente, que llamó la atención de Haruka, haciendo que esta abriera los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Chikaru-chan?

La ojimiel se llevó las manos a su boca para tirarse a los brazos de su prima. Tamao, en ese mismo momento, saliendo del baño, había visto como la pelinegra se lanzaba a los brazos de su compañera y esta la correspondía. Al ver esa escena, sentía como le arrancaban el corazón del pecho y le costaba respirar.

Las pelinegras se percataron de que Tamao las observaba, así que se separaron rápidamente.

Continuará………

Tamao comienza a experimentar los celos y la rabia, dándose cuenta de que una rival se ha interpuesto en su camino.


	4. Celos

Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Celos**

Tamao observaba como las dos pelinegras se abrazaban, sintiendo como le arrancaban el corazón del pecho y cada vez le costaba respirar.

Las pelinegras se dieron cuenta de que la peliazul las observaba, así que se separaron rápidamente.

-Etto… Tamao-san te presento a mi prima lejana, Chikaru-chan

-Encantada

-Soy la compañera de Haruka-chan, me llamo Suzumi Tamao, encantada –Se presentó la peliazul haciendo una reverencia.

-Bueno… Mejor me voy a mi escuela –Dijo levantándose nerviosa.- Nos vemos mañana Haruka –Se despidió saliendo de la habitación.

La pelinegra se rascó una mejilla para suspirar y echarse a la cama. Pero sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Cuánto hace que no os veis? –Le preguntó quitándole la toalla de la cabeza.

-Cinco años

-¡¿Tanto tiempo?! –Exclamó sorprendida.

-Hai, no sabía que estuviera en la escuela LeRim

Tamao acarició el cabello de su compañera para levantarse, pero notó como esta la rodeaba por la cintura y la abrazaba por detrás, haciendo que se sonrojara violentamente.

-Durmamos juntas hoy –Le susurró al oído.

Dicho eso, Tamao sentía como le costaba respirar.

-Me acuerdo que una vez me lo pediste –Le dijo la pelinegra acariciándole la larga caballera.

-H-Hai –Dijo nerviosa.

Haruka se percató de eso, así que soltó una pequeña risa. Ambas se tumbaron en la cama, pero Tamao le daba la espalda, para que esta no viera su sonrojo.

Sentía su respiración en su nuca y sus brazos rodeando su cintura; la peliazul miraba a otro lugar nerviosa, evitando girarse y besarla. Iba pasando las horas y Tamao seguía despierta, pero su compañera ya hacía rato que se había quedado dormida completamente.

-_"No podré dormir…"_ –Pensó mientras apretaba los ojos llorosos.

La noche fue pasando, hasta que notó como los rayos de luz traspasaban las cortinas y le rozaba el rostro. La peliazul se fue sentando mientras se rascaba los ojos cansados, ya que no había podido dormir. Al sentarse, miró a su lado, viendo como su compañera estaba durmiendo plácidamente. La peliazul sonrió para sí misma, para apartarle el flequillo del rostro.

Haruka, al notar unos finos dedos rozarla, comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

-Buenos días Haruka-chan –Sonrió ampliamente.

-Buenos días –Se sentó la pelinegra media dormida.

-Vamos, hoy es viernes, mañana podremos dar una vuelta –Le dijo alegre cogiéndole las manos a la pelinegra.

-Hai –Le sonrió.- Pero hoy a lo mejor llegaré más tarde ¿Vale? Quisiera estar un rato con mi prima

-Vale, lo importante es poder estar con tu prima –Dijo sonriendo, pero bajando la vista tristemente.

Haruka se percató de eso, así que le levantó la vista, obligándola a que la mirara a los ojos.

-¿Te quieres venir?

-¿Eh? –Esta se sonrojó levemente.- No. Tranquila, además, hoy tengo club –Dijo nerviosa.

-¿Les tendrás que leer tu poema?

-Hai

-Pues espero que lo pongan en algún lugar, porque era precioso –Dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras le levantaba el pulgar.

Tamao se sonrojó visiblemente para sonreírle.

-Vamos tirando para la clase, haber si vamos a llegar tarde –Dijo mirando el reloj de la pared.

-Hai –Asintió Tamao.

Ambas salieron y al ver que volvían a llegar tarde, salieron corriendo, cuando iban a llegar, ambas chocaron con una chica alta de cabello largo y plateado.

-¡Ouch! Perdo… -Cuando Haruka se iba a disculpar, se encontró con dos hermosos ojos verdes amarillentos.

Al observar su belleza, se quedó sin palabras y se ruborizó completamente.

-¿Estáis bien las dos? –Preguntó la acompañante de la muchacha.

La chica que acompañaba a la chica del cabello plateado era una niña, de ojos grandes rojos y cabello melena negra.

-Si –Contestó Tamao.- Lo sentimos Etoile-sama –Se disculpó.

-Tened cuidado la próxima vez –Dijo la mayor pasando por su lado.

-Perdonad su grosería –Se disculpó la pequeña para irse al lado de su compañera, cogiéndose de su mano.

Haruka se quedó como hipnotizada observando a las dos chicas, cosa que hizo que Tamao se pusiera algo celosa.

-¿Nunca las viste en persona? –Le preguntó aguantando sus celos.

-No… ¿Qué es eso de Etoile? –Preguntó interesada.

-Ellas dos son las Etoile, Shizuma, la del cabello plateado y Kaori la morena. Etoiles es una palabra francesa que significa estrella_. _El sistema Etoile de Astraea Hill es usado en la política interna entre las escuelas y administra las operaciones escolares. El sistema designa a dos Etoile que son elegidas al mismo tiempo y comparten sus delegaciones como un equipo. Las Etoile tienen a su cargo un invernadero privado, donde se usan las flores para eventos escolares. Las Etoile son elegidas a través de un proceso llamado Elección Etoile, que consiste en tres competiciones específicas. Las parejas ganadoras de las dos primeras competiciones concursan en la tercera competición, y la pareja que gana la tercera competición se convierten en Etoile. Quien gane esas pruebas la estudiante mayor recibe un pendiente azul, y la menor recibe el rojo.

-¿Para que tantas Etoile si ya está la cascarrabias de la directora? -Dijo divertida.

-¿Qué decías de la directora? –Dijo una voz tras ella, cosa que Haruka se giró lentamente con temor.

-¡Anda! ¡Una vieja arrugada!

-¡Id para la clase ya! –Chilló histérica la directora.

-¡Ya vamos! –Haruka cogió de la mano a Tamao y se fueron a clase.

Ambas llegaron a clase, esta vez si que llegaron tarde, cosa que las riñieron y las echaron fuera de clase.

-Hay que ver… Por solo 3 minutitos… -Se quejó Haruka.

Tamao rió tímidamente. Haruka la miró de reojo para sonreír disimuladamente. La hora y el día fue pasando, hasta que las clases acabaron.

-Bueno, yo me voy hiendo al club ¿Vale? –Le dijo Tamao a Haruka con una enorme sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, te espero en la habitación –Le contestó Haruka dándole un beso en la mejilla e irse del aula.

Tamao se sonrojó violentamente para rozar su mejilla y dejar escapar una sonrisa feliz. Tamao se fue feliz hacia el club, pero topándose con Midori, otro miembro del club.

-¿Qué te ocurre Tamao-chan? –Preguntó interesada la muchacha.

-¿A mi? Nada –Contestó aún con la sonrisa en los labios.

-A mi no me engañas ¿Haruka ha hecho algo? –Preguntó poniéndose a su altura.

-No –Con esa respuesta, Tamao se puso el doble de roja al recordarlo.

Midori sonrió picadamente para poner su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-Espero que tu poema me alegre los oídos, ya que este es mi último año –Dijo sonriéndola.

-Si –Sonrió para que ambas se dirigieran al club.

De mientras, Haruka estaba tumbada bajo los pies de un árbol, cual comenzó a dormirse poco a poco al notar la suave brisa sobre su rostro. Estaba tan dormida, que solo notaba como alguien se le acercaba y se sentaba al lado suyo, acariciándole la mejilla delicadamente; era una sensación agradable, no tenía ganas de abrir los ojos para saber quien era, pero la curiosidad le mataba, muy en el fondo, deseaba que fuera esa chica de ojos lilas y cabello peliazul.

Mientras iba abriendo los ojos lentamente, notó como la silueta iba juntando los labios lentamente con los suyos. Ante ese acto, hizo que la ojinegra abriera los ojos sorprendida, para ver que quien la besaba era su prima.

En el club, Tamao estaba recogiendo sus cosas, para notar como alguien posaba su mano en su hombro.

-Fue un poema precioso Tamao –La alagó Midori con una enorme sonrisa.- Se que ese poema iba dirigida a tu señorita Haruka –Dijo pícara.

-No es verdad –Negó sonrojada.

Midori sonrió sabiendo que era un si la respuesta, así que le dio un pequeño empujón.

-Ves y dile lo que sientes, si no pruebas nunca sabrás que respuesta te dará –Dicho eso le guiñó el ojo.

Tamao le sonrió para irse corriendo, no tardó mucho en llegar a la habitación y ver que ella no estaba.

-¿Dónde podrá estar? –Se preguntó dejando sus cosas -menos el poema- y salir de la habitación para buscarla.

Iba buscando por todos lados, hasta que por la ventana, la había visto echada a los pies de un árbol. La sonrisa se le apoderó y se fue corriendo feliz hacia ella.

Al llegar, se paró de golpe entrando en shock, viendo como Chikaru besaba a la ojinegra. Esa imagen destrozó su corazón.

Haruka se sentó de golpe por la sorpresa por parte de su prima, pero miró a Tamao, viendo como las lágrimas rozaban sus mejillas y con su mano tapaba su boca.

-Tamao… -Se fue levantando para acercarse a ella.

Tamao al ver que se levantaba, se fue corriendo llorando hacia su habitación, dejando caer su poema.

-¡Tamao! –Haruka dio un paso, pero notó como su prima la abrazaba por detrás.

-Lo siento Haruka… No pude evitarlo… Te amo demasiado… Desde siempre –Dicho eso, dejó caer unas solitarias lágrimas por sus mejillas, llorando consoladamente en la espalda de su amada.

Haruka apretó los puños mirando el suelo tristemente para girarse y abrazar a su prima.

Continuara……………..

Tamao comienza a evitar a Haruka y Haruka ya no sabe que hacer.


	5. Distancia, beso y confesión

Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Distancia, beso y confesión**

Esa noche Tamao no había dormido en su habitación y Haruka había decidido no ir a buscarla, pero no había dormido, ya que estaba pensando en ella. Mientras no podía dormir, leía una y otra vez el poema que se le había caído a Tamao. Suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama, leyéndolo otra vez, al girar la hoja, vio una pequeña dedicatoria, cosa que hizo que se sentara de golpe.

_Este poema han sido mis sentimientos hacia a ti desde que apareciste en mi vida… Tanta confusión para saber que te amo más que nada en el mundo, que sin ti no sería nada. Que solo deseo lo mejor para ti._

_Mi corazón siempre será tuyo_

Al leer esa pequeña dedicatoria, abrió los ojos como platos para dejar el poema y salir corriendo de la habitación en busca de Tamao. Corría y corría, no la encontraba en ningún sitio, así que decidió buscarla fuera.

La buscaba por todos lados, pero de repente sintió como su corazón latía más lentamente, así que cayó de rodillas sujetándose el pecho de dolor.

-Ahora no… -Se dijo intentando levantarse, pero volvió a caer, retorciéndose de dolor.

Mientras se retorcía de dolor, su vista se iba nublando, y sin saber porque, comenzó a ver una bella mujer de ojos castaños y gran melena negra. Esa bella mujer tenía una bella mirada en su rostro, ante esa sonrisa, Haruka alzó la mano como intentar alcanzarla.

-Madre… -Susurró.

La mujer solo hizo un signo de negación con la cabeza y la despidió con una mano y con una sonrisa.

Haruka se fue desmayando poco a poco hasta perder el conocimiento.

Mientras, Tamao iba caminando tristemente por los pasillos, mirando sin un horizonte fijo, pensando en lo que vio. Esa imagen de Chikaru y Haruka besándose, cuanto más lo recordaba, una lágrima solitaria rozaba su mejilla y sentía como su corazón latía de dolor.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –Preguntó una voz femenina tras ella.

Tamao se giró con los ojos rojos, al ver a su amiga Midori, cayeron más lágrimas y se tiró a sus brazos llorando.

-Tamao… -Comenzó a acariciar su cabeza consolándola.

Mientras la abrazaba para consolarla fija su vista por la ventana, para ver como alguien estaba tumbado en el suelo.

-¡Alguien! ¡Que venga conmigo a ayudar a esa chica! –Se escuchó por los pasillos.

Midori y Tamao se miraron confusas para ir corriendo afuera. Al salir, vieron como Haruka estaba tumbada en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor y apretando una carta.

-¡Haruka! –Exclamó Tamao para acercarse a ella.

Pero sin darse cuenta, dos chicas más grandes que ellas fueron corriendo y cogieron e brazos a la muchacha para llevarla corriendo a la enfermería.

-Vamos Tamao –Dijo Midori cogiendo de la mano a Tamao y dirigirse a la enfermería.

En cuanto llegaron, Haruka estaba durmiendo en una de las camas. Cuando llegaron, la enfermera les sonrió.

-Tranquilas, está bien, solo necesita una noche de descanso, solo intentad, por favor, que no haga esfuerzos –Les informó.

-Pero… ¿Qué le pasó? –Preguntó preocupada Tamao.

-Pues… Esta niña tienen una enfermedad algo rara… No es una enfermedad del corazón… Pero si que le afecta y parece que es por el otoño –Dijo mientras limpiaba el sudor de la pelinegra.

Tamao abrió los ojos sorprendida, ahora comprendía porqué nunca hacía deporte y porqué miraba con odio al otoño.

Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos para acercarse a su compañera de habitación y coger su mano.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! –Repetía una y otra vez.

Midori la miraba tristemente, hasta que notó como la enfermera la empujaba fuera de la sala.

-Mejor dejarlas solas ¿No crees? –Dijo amablemente.

-Si… -Respondió mientras se quedaba en frente de la puerta.

Poco rato después, Tamao escuchó como abrían la puerta bruscamente. Al fijar su vista en la puerta, pudo ver a Chikaru llena de sudor, se notaba que había corrido. Al ver como Chikaru se acercaba preocupada a su prima, hizo que recordara esa imagen que tanto odiaba, así que bajó la vista tristemente y salió de la sala, dejándolas solas.

Al salir, Haruka notaba como algo importante se iba, así que se fue despertando poco a poco, pero con dificultad.

-¡Haruka-chan! –Exclamó Chikaru abrazándola.- Menos mal que estás bien… -Dijo casi en lágrimas.- ¡Sabes que estás enferma! ¡¿Por qué corrías?! –Al decir eso, Haruka le plantó la carta de Tamao en su cara.

-Por ella, ella es la que hace latir este corazón –Dijo seriamente.

Chikaru cogió la carta para leerlo con dolor; al leerlo, bajó la vista tristemente para entregarle la hoja, al dársela, levantó la vista con una sonrisa dulce.

-Si tanto la amas… ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

Haruka la miró tristemente.

-Porqué solo se hacerle daño… -Dijo tristemente.

-¡Iré a buscarla! –Dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba de la sala.

Haruka había extendido el brazo para detenerla, pero no había podido ser. Al salir de la sala, Chikaru se apoyó en una pared, notando como las lágrimas rozaban su rostro y así empezar a sentarse en el suelo, llorando de desesperación.

Mientras, Tamao estaba en su habitación, sentada en la cama de Haruka, pensando en los días que ha pasado junto a ella, que ahora ella los pasará con su amor, con Chikaru.

Pero de repente escucha como abrían la puerta, así que cuando alzó la vista, vio como Haruka entraba con dificultad, haciendo que Tamao se levantara de golpe y se acercara a ella.

-¡¿Qué haces levantada?! Deberías de estar en la enfermería desca… -No pudo acabar de hablar ya que notó como la pelinegra juntaba sus finos labios con los suyos.

Continuara…………….

Tamao ya sabe lo que siente Haruka por ella, pero sus días se están acabando…


	6. Bailando con la muerte

Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Bailando con la muerte**

-¡¿Qué haces levantada?! Deberías de estar en la enfermería desca… -No pudo acabar de hablar ya que notó como la pelinegra juntaba sus finos labios con los suyos.

Tamao abrió los ojos como platos, la persona que robó su corazón, le está robando ahora un dulce beso y un dulce sueño. ¿Era eso un sueño? ¿Era verdad que Haruka, después de enferma había ido hacia ella? Tantas preguntas corrían por su cabeza que no le importó si no eran respuestas, ahora, la persona quien amaba la estaba abrazando y besando.

Sentía su piel, su aliento y su olor, deseaba que ese momento durara para siempre, que el tiempo se detuviera, solo le importaba ellas dos.

Al separarse, Haruka juntó sus frentes, respirando con dificultad.

-Tamao… Te amo, siempre ha sido así… Desde que te conocí –Le confesó mientras que con sus brazos rodeaba su cintura y la acercaba más a ella.

-Pero… Te besaste con Chikaru…

-Fue ella… La única que ha hecho latir a este enfermo corazón has sido tú… Y siempre será así, aunque este corazón se detenga algún día, ya que tu eres la razón de mi existir

-Una sola palabra tuya es mejor que mil poemas –Dijo Tamao feliz, mientras apoyaba su rostro en el hombro de la chica.

Ahora que lo notaba, Haruka se había vuelto muchísimo más alta que ella y eso no lo había notado hasta ahora.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios, abrazando dulcemente a su compañera, para después besarla cariñosamente y acariciarle el rostro.

-Pero ahora por favor… Vuelve a la enfermería, te estarán buscando…

-Tranquila, ya saben que estoy aquí –Dijo sonriendo.

Ambas se miraron dulcemente para volver a abrazarse y estar así toda la noche, solo importaban ellas dos.

Haruka acarició la cabeza de su amada para coger una manta y rodearla con ella.

-¿Qué te parece dar una vuelta por el parque? –Le dijo sonriendo.

-Pero… Tú no puedes… Menos en otoño…

-Tranquila… -Le besó en la frente.- _Hace rato que estoy bailando con la muerte…_ –Pensó mientras le rodea por la espalda y saliendo de la escuela.

Al salir, Haruka empezó a notar como su corazón latía con menos fuerza.

-_Por favor no… Déjame estar mi última noche con ella… Por favor_ –Pensaba mientras intentaba caminar.

Tamao había notado eso, así que la hizo sentar en un banco, sentándose a su lado y apoyando su rostro encima de su hombro.

Ambas observaban el cielo estrellado, abrazadas y juntando sus labios de nuevo. Ambas se quedaron abrazadas, Haruka sonrió dulcemente, para notar como su vista se iba nublando lentamente y su corazón se iba parando.

-Gracias… Te amo… -Susurró para que su cuerpo cayera muerto en manos de Tamao.

Tamao abrió los ojos como platos, para notar como su amada se alejaba de ella, como esa belleza se iba hiendo, sintiendo como su corazón se partía en trizas.

Rompió en un llanto abrazando desconsolada el cuerpo sin alma de esa chica que llenó sus días. Ya no volvería a abrazarla, ya no volvería a besarla, ya no volvería a escuchar su voz… La mataba tal soledad sin ella.

Su dolor era de tal forma que pareció que lo transmitió a las tres escuelas, ya que algunas chicas se acercaron corriendo a la pareja, parándose sorprendidas y empezando a llorar por tal muerte inesperada.

Esa noche amarga pasó lentamente, el dolor de Tamao fue aumentando, no quería ver a nadie, hasta que notó como alguien entraba en su habitación sin permiso.

-Tamao… -Se escuchó la voz de Chikaru tras ella.

Tamao giró la vista hacia la chica de ojos amarillos. Cuando la miró, Chikaru notó como su corazón se rompía, más de lo que estaba, esa mirada de dolor, de soledad… Esa chica llegó a amar de verdad a Haruka, llegó a amarla muchísimo más que lo que llegó a sentir ella.

-Vamos… Creo que Haruka estaría feliz que fueras… A su funeral… -Dijo con voz temblorosa, casi en lágrimas.

Tamao solo la miraba, no era capaz de hablar, solo aceptó la mano de la chica para levantarse e ir hiendo a ese solitario día lluvioso.

El cielo lloraba por esa chica tan energética. Mientras caminaban, iban viendo como profesoras y alumnas caminaban lentamente y tristemente, algunas llorando y todas hiendo de luto.

Tamao se sentó en un banco, quería estar sola, pero la directora de la escuela no pudo evitar acercarse a ella.

-Haruka se pondrá triste si te ve así

-¿Y qué mas da ahora? Ella ya no está…

-Si que está

Tamao la miró confusa, solo pudo ver como la directora sonreía tristemente pero dulce a la vez que le señalaba su pecho, guiándola a su corazón.

-Ella estará en nuestros corazones, para siempre. Ella marcó mucho en esta escuela, era la alegría en persona –Miró el cielo lluvioso.- El cielo llora por ella… Pero no solo por ella, sino por todas nosotras… Todas hemos perdido a alguien importante…

La peliazul bajó la mirada para notar otra vez las lágrimas rozar sus mejillas. La directora notó eso, así que la abrazó cariñosamente.

-Ella estará feliz mientras la recordemos… Especialmente tu, Tamao –Dicho eso le dio una pequeña sonrisa, para levantarse junto a ella y haciendo que se acercara al pilar de la muchacha.

La ojivioleta lentamente se fue acercando al pilar, arrodillándose y mirando con dolor a la tumba.

-Ahora ya no estás… No se que hacer… Tú eras esa luz que me guiaba, esa luz que me daba esperanzas a vivir… Ahora que te has apagado ¿Qué haré ahora? Pero no solo yo… Chikaru también… Ella te amaba… -Con sus manos tapó su rostro humedecido por las lágrimas.

Las chicas de la escuela miraban con tristeza la escena de la peliazul, así que decidieron irse o por lo menos alejarse. Las chicas se fueron una por una mientras hacían una reverencia ante la tumba de la alegría.

Chikaru se acercó a la tumba, se arrodilló junto a Tamao.

-Tú fuiste la alegría en persona, fuiste la luz de muchas chicas… Pero tu nos has enseñado a luchar por algo especial… Ahora no podemos derrumbarnos, se que odiarías eso… Así que espéranos, tú seguirás siendo esa luz... –Dicho eso dio un pequeño beso a la tumba para levantarse e irse de allí.

A lo lejos, la pequeña Etoile miraba de lejos la escena.

-La próxima seré yo… -Susurró para irse.

A final Tamao se quedó sola ante la tumba de su amada. Las lágrimas seguían rozando su mejilla. Su vida había dejado de tener sentido ya, su corazón había dejado de latir.

De repente, Tamao notó como alguien la abrazaba dulcemente, un abrazo familiar. No sabía porqué, pero no había nadie allí y acaso sentía que alguien la abrazaba y le susurraba algo al oído, sin saber el que.

Pero por un segundo, pudo ver a su amada abrazándola con una bella sonrisa.

-Deja de llorar por favor… -Dijo mientras le limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-¡Haruka! –Chilló para poder abrazarla, pero al hacerlo, esta desapareció, cayendo al suelo.

Sus días fueron solitarios y de soledad, hasta que una luz de esperanza apareció… Nagisa.

Nagisa, al escuchar la historia, no pudo evitar llorar, era una historia triste que incluso a ella, quien no conocía a la alegría, sintió como el corazón se rompía a trozos.

-No llores Nagisa… Aunque Haruka no te conozca… Tampoco desearía tus lágrimas –Dijo animándola.

-¿Quieres ir a verla? –Le preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas.

Tamao se quedó en silencio para notar como su corazón volvía a latir de nuevo, así que asintió la cabeza para que ambas se dirigieran a la tumba de la alegría.

En cuanto llegaron, ambas pudieron ver como Chikaru estaba frente a la tumba de su querida prima.

-¿Chikaru? –Al escuchar su nombre, esta se giró.

-Buenos días –Les sonrió.- ¿Vosotras también queréis hacerle compañía? –Preguntó mirando otra vez a la tumba.

Tamao sonrió dulcemente para arrodillarse junto a Chikaru, cogiendo su mano cariñosamente y empezar a hablar.

De mientras, Nagisa observaba esa triste pero hermosa escena. Abrió los ojos de par en par para ver como una chica de cabello corto negro al igual que los ojos estaba detrás de la tumba, observando a Tamao y a Chikaru. Sin duda alguna era Haruka, se dio cuenta de que Nagisa la observaba, así que la sonrió cariñosamente para acercarse a ella.

-Cuidalas por favor… –Dijo mientras abrazaba a Nagisa e iba desapareciendo lentamente.

-Lo haré… Confía en mí… -Susurró la pelimarrón.

-¿Decías algo Nagisa? –Preguntó curiosa la peliazul.

-¿Eh? No ¿Nos vamos? –Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Id tirando por favor –Dijo la pelinegra.

-Vale…

Tamao miró tristemente a Chikaru para abrazarla dulcemente y devolviendo la sonrisa a Nagisa para levantarse e ir hiendo a la escuela.

-_Haruka… Desde tu muerte no sabía que hacer… Pero me enviaste a Nagisa para por lo menos poder sonreír… Pero ahora no se que hacer…_ -Pensaba tristemente mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela.

Mientras caminaba, ambas se toparon con una bella muchacha de cabello melena negra, ojos negros, alta y llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, pero en forma masculina.

Cuando la chica cruzó por su lado, Tamao, no supo porqué, que su corazón volvió a latir de nuevo y una enorme sonrisa apareció.

-_¿Te has reencarnado? O ¿Me estás siendo de guía otra vez? Hasta la felicidad…_ -Comenzó a caminar más animada.- _Puede que incluso la muerte nos quiere ver juntas_

**.:Fin:.**


End file.
